


Talking Smart

by deepsix



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/pseuds/deepsix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Spock gets turned on when Kirk talks smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Smart

"-- which means that if we don't reallocate the resources, the output charger in sickbay will be forced to overcommit to compensate, potentially triggering a power failure in the sector. I've already spoken to Scotty and he --." Kirk stopped and looked up. "What is it, Commander?"

Spock shifted, suddenly and inexplicably uncomfortable. "Sir, I merely wished to alert you to a possible solution to our current dilemma," he said.

"Bones," Kirk said into the comm, still looking at Spock. His expression was strangely intent. "Can you hang on a minute?" He touched the earpiece. To Spock, he said, "Okay, go."

"Sir?"

Kirk looked impatient. "What's your idea?" he said. "I mean. We're already looking at reassigning the partition that controls security in the aft-side docking hatch since it's already stuck on manual override after that little shootout and doesn't really need it, but if you have any better ideas…" He trailed off, apparently waiting for Spock to offer another option.

Instead, Spock had had just the one, and it was precisely as Kirk had said. The ship was no longer handling its power distribution evenly and misreading its inputs, the operating board having been damaged in the preceding confusion; and while certain repairs had been possible, Mr. Scott had not yet managed to direct the computer to reallocate resources to the already-overclocked sick bay, which had been using increased power since the earlier battle. Had it not been a vital sector of the ship, the problem might have gone unresolved until they had reached the nearest Starfleet output; but as it was, the implications of such a failure were dire.

Spock shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. He had not been convinced of the uniqueness of his own solution, and so it should not have come as any manner of surprise to discover that Kirk had had the same idea. Nonetheless, he found himself deeply unsettled to hear Kirk put voice to thoughts that had only just resolved themselves clearly in Spock's own mind, clearly and confidently as though he had not even had to resort to the illogical mental acrobatics typical of human thought processes. It was a strange feeling, akin to redundancy -- as though his efforts were somehow wasted simply because Kirk had arrived at the same conclusion first.

But mostly the feeling was that familiar sharp flare of attraction. It was -- not entirely unexpected, not after months of service on the Enterprise, of attempted friendship, of aborted gestures. But Spock had not been prepared for this sudden surge of it, here, when Kirk had done nothing more than his own duty as captain. He had thought those emotions properly schooled, suppressed by the sense of responsibility to the ship.

"No, sir," Spock said. "I see that you have arrived at a similar conclusion independently of my aid. If you will excuse me."

"Oh," Kirk said, still looking at him. He was wearing that strange expression, somewhere between confusion and distraction, but intent. There was something in his eyes, Spock thought, and then ignored it. As he turned to take his leave, Kirk called: "Hey, Spock -- thanks."

Then -- "Bones, you there? Yeah, I was just going to say that if we re-program the subrouter configuration to indicate that docking hatch C is offline and on manual operation, the system should re-route power to your sector in the range of -- you with me? Yeah, okay. I'll send someone up…"

And that was when it became clear. It was not just Kirk -- it was his manner of speaking.

*

There was no logic to it, of course; no reason that he should feel this way about it. He had heard Kirk say a thousand things, many stupid, many illogical, many impassioned; but never before, not since the first time he had heard Kirk breathing his name in his ear, had he ever been so aroused by the simple speech coming from Kirk's mouth.

And yet, the incident on the bridge had made it clear that this was no longer the case. It was illogical. It was not logic that had ever caused that blend of tension and affection that had surged through him, that unbidden flood of warmth that had pooled low in his belly, that strange and compelling arousal that came from looking at him, from touching him, and now, apparently, from only listening to him speak.

*

"Well," Kirk said, and collapsed on Spock's bed, uninvited. "That was fun."

"Sir," said Spock. "I am not sure that I agree with your assessment of the situation, but I will take your relief as read."

"Lighten up," said Kirk. "Come here, I'll show you just how relieved I am."

Spock looked at him. "I am satisfied to remain where I am," he said.

Kirk tipped his head up to look at him, and then propped himself up on his elbows. "Suit yourself," he said. "Less fun from over there, though."

Spock ignored him. It was strange, that only earlier he had fought to suppress the thrill of attraction in his interaction with Kirk, but once alone such anticipation had faded. "Perhaps you could explain what you meant by 'fun'," Spock said.

Kirk made a frustrated noise, and sat up fully. "You wanna talk now?" he asked, tone sharp.

Spock nodded.

Kirk gave him a long, level look, perhaps weighing if he wanted to continue. Finally, Kirk said, "I only meant that I found it satisfying to be engaged on a path of logical determinism that would eventually present a solution to the problem at hand; and that implementing the said solution was exciting, as it was not immediately clear that the system would actually respond to the subroutine that I committed to it."

Then he quirked a grin at Spock, and added, "Plus, it's totally badass that the Enterprise is basically my bitch now."

And somewhere in the duration of Kirk's explanation, Spock no longer found himself so unaffected by Kirk's presence. It was not -- Kirk had not even moved, was still seated at the edge of Spock's bed, leaning back slightly on his hands, looking at Spock with a deeply self-satisfied grin on his face. But something had changed, and suddenly it was not enough not to touch him.

Kirk scarcely flinched as Spock hauled him up, hand fisted in the front of his shirt, and when Spock kissed him he could feel the smile through Kirk's lips, his tongue, his teeth. Kirk's mouth was hot, frantic, and he kissed the way that he spoke -- insolent, but with that sharp edge of control. He pressed closer against Spock, palming against Spock's sides, his shoulders, and Spock shoved at him, pushing him back down onto the bed.

But Kirk did not stop moving, still pressing up against Spock even as Spock pinned him. Their bodies slid together, and a flare of heat surged through Spock at the contact. Kirk was remarkably responsive, hands pulling at him as he angled his hips against Spock's, the heat of his mouth tantalizing but nowhere near enough.

The sensation of Kirk pushing against him, pressing their cocks together through layers of clothing -- Spock could not even put to words the depth of his desire. He could still hear Kirk's words in his mind, the cadence of the higher register of speech, the syllables blurring together as his mouth slid against Kirk's. He pulled at Kirk's clothes, wanting more skin, more contact.

"That turns you on, doesn't it," Kirk murmured suddenly, his breath hot against Spock's lips.

Spock found that he could not manage it. "What?"

Kirk's hands slid down his sides again, and Spock felt utterly undone as Kirk licked at his mouth without kissing him. "You like the way I talk," Kirk said. His fingers were hard against Spock's hips, pushing against him through the fabric. Spock wanted it off, off, but he remained still, letting Kirk press against him instead.

"Explain," said Spock.

Kirk kissed him again, a slow lingering of lips on lips, then trailed his mouth along Spock's jaw until it was against the curve of his ear. "You like to hear me talking smart," Kirk said, and it was all hot breath. "You like it when I use big words, and jargon," and Spock shivered, "and put together complex sentences that make it sound like I know what I'm talking about."

Spock paused, and lifted an eyebrow. "Elaborate," he said.

Kirk huffed out a laugh against his ear. "I think you of all people would know how hard it is to maintain complex diction and phraseology while aroused," he said, and did not resist when Spock covered his mouth to shut him up.


End file.
